Our last week together
by southpark13
Summary: For their end of the year trip the seniors go to Mexico, staying in a large resort. Its the seniors last week together, but will new romances bud, old friendships crumble, and unexpected friendships form?
1. Chapter 1

The school gym/auditorium was packed full of 12th grade students. That day after lunch, an announcement was made over PA for all 12th grade classes to make their way to the auditorium. The students piled in and arranged themselves in their little groups on the plastic chairs set out facing the stage. They had not been told the reason that they had been called here, but none of them questioned it, anything was than better class. They all noisily chatted, until Mr. Mackey and Principal Victoria stepped onto the stage.

"Students!" Mr. Mackey said into the mike "Can you please stop talking and turn your attention this way m'kay?"

The students slowly died down, until you could only hear the hiss of the radiator pipe running along the auditorium ceiling.

"M'kay students we have a very important-"

"And exciting!" Interrupted Principal Victoria.

"-Announcement to make" continued Mr. Mackey.

The students exchanged exasperated sighs and rolled their eyes, the "exciting" announcement was probably that they were having a bake sale, or taking another field trip to the glue factory.

"This is regarding your end of the year field trip."

You could hear some students groaning, it was the glue factory for sure.

"This year is the first year we are trying something like this, this year, we will not be having senior prom-"

Mr. Mackey was once again interrupted by girl's shrieks of protest.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let me finish m'kay?"

The girls quieted down, but you could still here some grumbles of disagreement.

"Instead of Senior Prom, this year, out graduating classes will be taking a trip to Mexico! And staying in a resort!"

The students took a minute to register what they had just heard, suddenly it hit them, and the gym erupted into a mass of teens standing on their chairs, throwing things, and shouts of excitement. The students were beyond Mr. Mackey and Principal Victoria's control, they were going crazy over the exciting news, until Mr. Garrison, their teacher 3rd grade teacher that had followed them up into their senior year, bounded up on stage, grabbing the mike from Mr. Mackey's hands.

"You little brats shut your mouths or were going to the glue factory instead!"

The students immediately stopped their rioting, and silently sat in their back in their plastic chairs as if nothing had happened.

"That's better" sighed Mr. Mackey "Now, this is going to be a very hard trip to pull off, but we wanted to make your senior year special, and if this works out, we can hopefully do this every year with the seniors. Now the trip will be very expensive but there are fundraisers…"

Nobody bothered to listen to Mr. Mackey talk about how they could afford the trip, they were all going no matter what it costed, even Kenny McCormick. Mr. Mackey droned on while the students murmured excitedly amongst each other.

Kyle grinned at his friend Stan "Roomies?"

"Totally!" They bumped fists.

"I'm just excited about seeing all the girls in bikinis!" Grinned Kenny, pulling down his hood. "Especially Bebe!" He held he hands out, making squeezing motions.

Cartman snorted "If you can afford to go on the trip!"

"I've got a lot of money saved up from work" shrugged Kenny "Trips not for 3 months…Besides, I'll find a way to piece together the money" he ended with a wink; god knows what he was thinking.

Closer to the front sat Craig, Token, Clyde, and Tweek. Clyde was overly excited, bouncing up and down in his seat like a little kid

"Dude its Mexico! Think of the tacos!" He faked a dramatic faint, letting his body fall onto Craig's lap, who shoved him off onto the hard floor on his tailbone.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Token said, he had already been to Mexico 5 times, but this time he would get to go with his friends, which was a lot more exciting than going with his parents. "You don't look so excited Craig." He remarked.

Craig didn't want to admit it that he was actually pretty excited, so he kept his usual solemn expression plastered on his face, as he stared down at a now blubbering Clyde, who was clutching his now bruised tailbone. "Naw man, I'm excited. Clyde will you get up and stop being a baby!"

"Gah! You guys aren't actually considering going on this trip!" Screamed Tweek, waving his arms around, attracting a lot of attention, "you guys could get robbed in Mexico! Or bitten by some poisonous bug! Or there could be a tsunami! O-oh god!" he tugged at his hair.

Token smiled and gently removed Tweeks hands from his hair "Relax dude, no robbers will get us; we'll be in the resort the whole time!"

"Yeh but what about the other things! Like what if somebody bombs our plane!? Or even worse! We have lots of fun in Mexico, then on the way back our plane gets bombed, thus ending our fun senior trip and life! Oh god! Screw that, I'm staying home!"

All the boys laughed, it would take a lot of convincing to get Tweek to come with them. But they would, they always managed to get him into one of their plans or stunts at last minute.

In the corner of the gym, a lot of the girls were huddled, giggling over the cute foreign guys and what bikinis to bring.

"I'm not going to strut around the beach in some tiny bikini, with boys staring at me like I'm some piece of meat!

"Aw come on Wendy!" whined Bebe "You and Stan broke up a month ago, have a little fun there why don't you! Look I know a great store in North Park that sells the cutest bik-"

Her sentence was caught short by a grunt from Wendy; she took that as a no.

Bebe sighed and turned her attention to Red who was talking about sneaking into the boy's hotel rooms on trip; she smiled to herself and shook her head.

This was going to be one hell of a trip.

AUTHORS NOTE: So hi guys, this story was just a little idea of mine, so I decided to try the first chapter and see what people think, do you want me to continue with it?


	2. Chapter 2

The day had finally arrived. After raised grades, new jobs, and promises to keep their rooms clean. Almost every 12th grade student was at the airport in Denver, even Tweek. But you couldn't exactly tell the excitement from some. The flight left at three in the morning, and some of the students tried to get some sleep in before leaving for the airport, only making them more grumpy and more and irritable. And Craig was one of them.

"Gah!" Tweek gave a little scream as he looked out the floor-to-ceiling glass window at the airport terminal, frantically looking around for the plane. "Where is it? Oh god what if it's already been bombed?!"

Craig gave a small groan. "Tweek I am NOT dealing with your shit at this time in the morning." This earned another small shriek from Tweek.

"Don't worry Tweek, it's right over there" A very awake Clyde said, taking Tweek by the shoulders and gently turning him the other way to see their plane.

"A-are you sure?"

"Entirely!" he assured Tweek.

Tweek quieted down, turning his focus back on his 3rd glass of coffee.

Craig was about to thank Clyde for shutting up Tweek. But before he could say it, Clyde opened his mouth. "When are we going to board?" He whined. Earning him a punch in the arm from Craig and Token.

"Ow…" whined Clyde, rubbing his arm. He stopped rubbing his arm and grinned "Hey dude, look. Bebe is totally checking me out!"

"No. No she's not. Don't go thinking that she wants you back again!" said Token

"But she totally does!"

"No she doesn't! You guys have had a on and off relationship for years, this is one of our last week's together, don't bother trying anymore."

"Fine! But I get dibs on the first hot beach babe we see!" He declared.

"Whatever." Sighed Token, just wanting to block out Clyde's whiny voice.

"You understand Craig?" Craig leaned over, poking Craig on the shoulder.

"What? Oh yeah, sure." Like Craig cared, he was gay, he knew he was since he was 14, he didn't plan on telling anybody, until one day he broke down and told Token, he wasn't worried though, he knew Token was loyal and wouldn't tell anybody, he also told Token about his tiny thing for Tweek. He refused to say he had a crush on Tweek, so he said he had a thing for him. Not that he was ever going to tell Tweek.

"Is Clyde staring at me?" Bebe squinted across the terminal.

"He probably wants you back again" giggled Heidi.

"Uhg! No thank you! I'm done with guys until I'm in Yale in New York, then maybe I can find a nice, more intelligent boy" Bebe announced. Being the most popular girl in the 12th grade, you might expect her to be a ditz. But Bebe was smart, naturally smart. So Yale was happy to accept her and provide her with a free ride there. Not like Bebe couldn't afford it.

"Good for you!" Piped up Wendy.

Bebe smiled, and then turned to look back Clyde, who was grinning and waving at her, and shot him a look of disgust.

"Now boarding first and second class" a voice spoke into the intercom over the terminal.

"Were next!" squealed Wendy. Her and Bebe now fully awake and trying to contain their screams.

Economy class boarded, and the students buckled themselves in, and watched the safety presentations on the small TVs on the backs of each chair. And the flight was off. Nobody slept, they were all too excited, and many had never left America before. The plane ride was only 2 hours and a half, but having a bunch of 12th graders on a flight, they made it hell for the air hostesses, making noise, throwing things, and making a mess. Everyone on the plane was relieved when they landed.

The students spilled off of the plane and into the airport in Cancun. They ran around the collecting their luggage whilst the teachers tried to contain the students.

"That one's mine!" said Kyle, pointing to the plain black suitcase making its way around the conveyer belt. He leaned forward and grabbed it.

"Actually" he heard a voice behind him "I think that's my suitcase"

He turned around to see Bebe Stevens standing there. His face turned red.

"I think we have the same suitcase" she said "But mine has a red piece of tape on it" she said, turning the suitcase around to reveal a small piece of red tape stuck on. "So I must have yours" she smiled, handing him the suitcase. Their skin brushed, Kyle turned even redder, and it wasn't often you got to converse with the hottest girl in the school.

"Oh, I, um, thanks." He stuttered. She smiled and walked away, back to her group of friends.

"Nice dude!" Stan said, walking over to Kyle "Talked to Bebe didja?"

"Ahah, yeh"

"Come on fags, we've gotta go wait at the front of the airport"

"Shut up Cartman."

"AYE!"

The students loaded onto the two buses that would take them to the resort. Everyone stared out the windows, in awe of the beautiful trees and beaches that they passed by.

When they arrived at the resort, the students swarmed the lobby, receiving exasperated looks from the reception. The students were able to choose 3 other people to room with. They were each given a key to their room and students were allowed to head up and settle in.

Craig, Tweek, Clyde, and Token zoomed up the elevator to the 6th floor, and steeped into the carpeted hallway.

Clyde gave a low whistle "This place is swanky man!"

"I-is this carpet safe? There are a lot of carpet bugs in Mexico!" Tweek screamed

Craig sighed and dragged Tweek along with them to their room. It was a simple 2 queen bed hotel room, with a flat screen TV, a huge bathroom and balcony with a view of the resort. Craig and Clyde raced to the balcony.

"Wow..." Craig whispered as he stared over the resort. He could see pools, stages, waterslides, playgrounds, cabanas, and a long stretched out beach with sparkling clear water.

Clyde grabbed the binoculars out of his backpack and stared down at the beach "Goddam look at some of these girls Craig!"

"No thanks…" he mumbled, pushing the binoculars away and going back into the hotel room, he realized something "Do…. Do we have to sleep in pairs in the beds?"

"I guess so" Token shrugged, he thought this over for a second "I call Clyde!" He didn't want to be stuck in a bed with Tweek who was an insomniac and sleep walker.

Tweek looked over at Craig; he blushed and looked away, as did Craig.

"So who wants to check out the resort?" Token said quickly, trying to make things feel less awkward for Craig.

Clyde bounded in from the balcony "I do! I do!"

"This place is gorgeous!" Squealed Wendy, diving onto the queen mattress in their hotel room

"I know!" Bebe agreed, flopping down next to her "I can't believe were finally here!"

"I can't believe this is our last proper week together..." Sighed Wendy

"Hey hey! Let's not think about that now! Were here to have fun!" Heidi said, walking into the room with Rebecca trailing behind her.

"Your right" Agreed Wendy "Come on, let's go explore.

"Dude!" Exclaimed Stan, as he, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman walked around the resort "This place is nice!"

"Where do you think the buffet is?" Cartman asked, looking around.

"Goddamit Cartman, is that all you can think about?" Kyle said

"You're just mad because they don't have any kosher here!" Cartman shouted

"Shut up you fat sack of crap!"

Cartman pushed Kyle, who fell against someone who was passing by; they both fell to the ground.

"Hi Kyle" Bebe said as she and Kyle sat on a heap in the ground.

"Oh gosh Bebe I'm sorry" Kyle said as he helped her up "Fat ass pushed me and I fell"

"AYE!"

"Oh its fine" she shrugged "Well, I gotta go"

"Oh, um, bye" he waved, watching her walk away, he never got to properly look into her eyes until now…. They were the nicest shade of blue. He shook away the thought and turned back to Cartman. "Fuck you! Look what you made me do!"

"Why what's wrong Jew? Got the hots for Bebe?"

"No! I've barely even had a conversation with her since 5th grade!"

"Well I think your lying" Cartman grumbled

It was official, the 12th graders had arrived, and they had swarmed the resort and were ready to take over the place for their last weeks of fun before adulthood. What will happen?

So there, sorry it took me so long to write, I've had the worst writers block for the last week or so :c I'll try and update more if people want me to continue with the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Craig was awoken by the noise of Craig's whiny voice

"Can we go now?"

Craig sat up and squinted at the light that was radiating through the window.

"Oh hey Craig" he turned to see Token standing in front of the mirror, running a comb through his thick, short hair "Me and Clyde are about to go down to the beach to get surfing lessons! Wanna join?"

"No" Craig mumbled, ducking back under the duvet in attempt to block out all noises, and go back to sleep.

He resurfaced a few hours later, and stared around the room, he would've barely been able to tell that Tweek was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room if it weren't for the quick twitches of his arm as he scribbled down something. He was alone. In a room. With Tweek. Keep your cool Craig.

"Tweek?"

Tweek screamed, jumping a foot in the air and snapping his upper body around to see the possible threat in his room, his gaze softened. "Oh it's just you Craig, y-you scared me!"

"Yeh"

"Clyde and Token are down at the beach getting surf lessons, did you warn them about sharks before they left?"

"Uh, yeh, sure, I warned them about sharks" He lied, slipping out of bed and walking over to where Tweek continued writing, Tweek sensed his presence and gave another scream and snapped the notebook closed, throwing it into his backpack "Jeez, what are you writing in there?"

"NGH n-nothing" he mumbled "just writing"

"Oh, well, um, do you want to grab some late breakfast or something? I'm pretty hungry"

Tweek gave him a little smile "Sure"

"Be ready in 20 minutes" Craig called over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom, and shut the door, he smiled to himself, and maybe he could have Tweek to himself all day.

"So what should we do this morning?" asked Wendy.

"I'm feeling the beach today" Bebe said, pulling her curly hair into a bun.

"I agree" Heidi agreed.

"Count me in!" Rebecca shouted from the balcony.

Wendy sighed "Fine but don't expect me to go in the water with you."

Bebe rolled her eyes "Whatever."

The girl grabbed there beach stuff and made their way down to the lobby, waving hi to classmates hanging out there.

"Oh I need tanning lotion!" Wendy remembered "I'm going to go buy some in the gift shop; I'll meet you guys down at the beach?"

"K" The girls called, already halfway out the automatic doors.

Wendy ran into the gift shop and grabbed what she needed, and took her time getting down to the beach, enjoying the sights. She couldn't help but smile when her feet sunk into the warm sand, she walked across the beach and she dropped her stuff down on one side of the girl's stuff, of which she could already see having a splash fight in the water. She spread out her towel, put on her tanning lotion, and put on her iPod and channeled out the world. Or, at least to the best of her abilities, she could still hear someone noisily fighting next to her. She turned to give them a look, but she automatically groaned when she saw who was next to her. Eric Cartman. He and Kyle were fighting.

"God Dammit Cartman keep your shirt on! Nobody wants to see your rolls!"

"I just have a sweet bulked up football body!"

"School ends in a week and never signed up for one sport" Stan mentioned.

Cartman began to loudly shoot obscenities to Stan and Kyle, even Kenny, who hadn't even said anything, Wendy couldn't relax.

"Cartman would you please shut up!?" she groaned, ripping her earphones from her ears.

Cartman turned to her "Oh hey bitch."

"It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend, calling them bitches all the time."

"I get tons of chicks!" He shouted, he began to list of imaginary girls he had slept with, occasionally throwing in a celebrity's name, Wendy sighed, and put her earphones in and turned it up as loud as it would go and lay back down on her towel.

"If you going to listen to old music so loud the whole fucking beach can hear at least put on something other than the Beatles" she heard Cartman complain not a minute later.

She sat up "You don't like The Beatles?"

"No man its hippy crap, if you're going to listen to older music at LEAST listen to a good band."

"Such as?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Like Pink Floyd?" he snorted.

She paused "I can't really argue with you, Pink Floyd is better."

He looked surprised "What do you think about nirvana then?"

"Love them."

"Well bitch maybe you don't have such shitty taste in music after all."

Wendy smirked at Cartman, but in her head was nothing but confusion, it was the most normal conversation she had ever had with the asshole.

"Okay okay! I surrender! Bebe giggled as a giant splash of water hit her in the face, Heidi grinned in triumph. "Hey I see Wendy up on the beach, let's go see her!"

The girls made their way up the sand, Bebe squinted in the light "Oh dear I think her and Catman are fighting again" she said seeing them talking.

"Well I don't hear screaming from here" Rebecca cupped her hand to her ear.

"Hey Wendy" Bebe stood before Wendy, interrupting her and Cartmans conversation.

"Hey girls" Wendy smiled.

"Hey girls, and helloooooo Bebe" Kenny sat up on his towel and grinned at Bebe.

"Hello Kenny" Bebe sighed, knowing that look from Kenny, he was checking her out. Kyle elbowed Kenny in the side.

"Hey" Stan yawned, sitting up on his blanket "Does everyone want to grab an early lunch? I'm starved!"

Everyone agreed to eat together and made their way over to the closest restaurant to the beach. They got a long table to fit the 8 of them and all began to examine the menus.

"Hey is that Craig and Tweek over there?" Kyle said pointing to a two seated table near the window "Hey Craig!" he shouted.

Tweek screamed and Craig looked up at Kyle and glared, giving him his signature finger.

"That's Craig for you" Stan mumbled, he looked around the restaurant "Hey Kyle look over there! A stage! Go play us something!" He joked, Kyle blushed.

Kyle didn't like to talk about his music. After the Snake incident in the summer before fourth grade, the school band broke up; there was no budget for it in the town treasury to pay for the teacher after the cost of the Snake damage. But Kyle continued playing the violin, he liked it, and he took lessons in North Park. Then, when he was in his first year of junior high he began to take up guitar, and he liked to sing to himself as he played. By the time he was 17, he was incredibly talented.

So when it was time to apply to University's, he, instead of accepting the scholarship to Harvard, he applied to music schools, and they gladly accepted him when he sent in a video of him playing the guitar and singing. His mom wanted him to be a doctor or a lawyer, and nagged and criticized him rotten, but Kyle brushed off her criticism, because Kyle knew he wanted to sing and play the rest of his life.

Kyle blushed and looked down "No dude!"

"I'm just kidding" he smiled and lightly punched Kyle in the arm.

Kyle gave him an uneasy smile, and went back to looking at the pamphlets on resort activities he had picked up in the lobby earlier "Hey here's a map of the resort! Who wants to go to the waterslides after lunch?"

"Oh I saw those from our balcony! They look awesome! I'm in!" Bebe exclaimed.

Everyone seemed to agree.

"Well" Wendy said "I think I'll just go back down to the beach and relax"

"Uh, yeah me too" Cartman mumbled.

Everyone gave Cartman a confused look.

"Well….. Okay, we'll meet you later okay?"

"So Tweek, anything you wanna do today?" Craig asked as he pushed his food around on his plate.

"W-well actually, there's a spa in the hotel, in sounds r-really relaxing."

Craig looked up "A spa? Are you kidding me Tweek?"

"W-well no, I like the idea, p-please come with me Craig, I don't want to go alone." He scrunched his face up like he was going to cry.

Craig instantly felt guilty. "Okay okay, we'll go."

"Really? Thanks Craig" Tweek beamed.

Craig couldn't help but smile back.

"This is a lot higher up than I thought it was" Bebe squeaked, looking over the railing of the stairs as the group made their way up the waterslides staircase.

"You'll be fine" Heidi assured her, practically dragging her up the stairs.

"Here let me comfort you" Kenny dashed to her side and slipped his arm around her waist.

She pushed him off her.

"Okay I really don't want to do this!" She said when the group reached the top.

"It's not so bad Bebe, here, watch me" Stan said, sitting down and pushing himself into the covered waterslide, he disappeared, "Woohoo!' He screamed.

"How convincing" She said sarcastically.

"Just go Bebe!" Rebecca complained. "You're holding up the line!"

She sat down and stared at the black hole in front of her, she turned around "Um, Kyle I'm really scared, will you please go with me?" she whispered.

"S-sure Bebe" He said, sitting down behind her, she slipped between his legs and he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Ready?"

"Ready" she repeated.

He pushed off the sides and they zoomed into the slide, Bebe screamed and Kyle laughed as they plunged into oblivion. He kept a hold of her shoulders and she tightened her grip on his legs. Before she knew it they plunged into light and into the water. Bebe surfaced, sputtering.

"You okay?" Kyle asked her.

"Fuck yeah that was awesome! Let's go again!" She screamed.

"Okay" he laughed.

"And Kyle? Um, thanks for going with me" She blushed.

"No problem" He smiled.

Suddenly, Kenny and Stan came racing out the end of the waterslide crashing into them, knocking them underwater again.

"Dicks" Bebe mumbled, shaking herself off and climbing out of the pool.

Um, yeh, hi. Were here for a spa appointment" Craig mumbled to the secretary at the front desk.

After their early lunch, Craig called the spa and booked a massage and a pedicure (definitely not his choices).

The receptionist gave him and Tweek a funny look, Craig flipped her off and she narrowed her eyes pointed them down the hallway with her cheap press on nails.

"I personally think that Coldplay's lyrics have lot of referral to his personal life, I think he's had depression that he never revealed but speaks through lyrics" Wendy voiced as she and Cartman sat on the beach.

"I think so too, there are a couple things referring to suicide in most of his early albums like Parachutes and A Rush Of Blood To The Head."

The quieted, sitting and watching the waves roll and hear the soft music playing from Wendy's portable iPod dock.

"Tides starting to come in a bit" she stated.

"Yeh."

"Well I gotta go meet the girls, Eric…. I'm glad we have something in common, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, sure" he smiled at her and gave a little wave.

"See Craig this is nice!" Tweek says as they lay on massage tables beside each other.

Craig had to admit, the massage felt like heaven, but it did feel a little…. Well, gay to be getting a massage, but then again, Craig was gay. So Craig only responded with a grunt, then closed his eyes to enjoy the rest of his massage, before he knew it Tweek was telling him to get up and put his clothes on so they could go get their pedicure.

He dipped his feet in the bubbling water basin, "This feels funny" he complained.

"C'mon C-Craig, you'll like this" Tweek beamed again.

Craig just grumbled as the lady's began to scrub there feet and file them grubby toenails. He saw the lady bring out nail polish "Woah woah woah I am NOT getting my toenails painted!" Craig stated, lifting his feet out of reach. The lady simply shrugged and went back to scrubbing his feet. Craig looked over and Tweek who was giggling as the lady painted a clear polish onto his toes. He chuckled to himself. He loved that boy.

"Bye guys!" The girls waved as the boys got off the elevator to their floor.

"Bye Kenny" Heidi cooed, Kenny turned around and grinned, blowing a kiss at her.

Somewhere between the waterslides and dinner, Kenny had suddenly moved onto Heidi, who had no objections to the flirt. Stan found them making out behind a large plant in the corner of the restaurant. Not like Bebe cared, she was happy to have the perv off her back, but she didn't have enough heart to tell Heidi that he was a player and would dump her in a day or two and move onto some new chick.

The girls collapsed onto their beds.

"I'm beat" Rebecca yawned.

"Me too" Bebe agreed "What a perfect day" she sighed.

"Yeah especially with Kyle around" Heidi teased "Oh Kyle please come down the waterslide wiff me I luv youuu" she said in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up! It's not like that!" she paused, he's very sweet and cute, just friends though."

"Sure" Heidi sighed "Anyways looks what I got!" she pulled out four Arizona iced teas and a flask of dessert wine out of the mini fridge.

"Oh my god where did you get that!" Bebe squealed.

"Snuck it in my purse from the bar" She grinned.

The three girls joined Wendy who was already on the balcony to watch the sun set, and drink. The perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
